Santuário dos Anjos
by Uchiha Saya
Summary: Muito está por acontecer. Muito mais que um romance. Santuário dos Anjos tratará de intrigas, política, traição, amizade, casamentos arranjados, entre outros assuntos. Será que Neji e Tenten conseguiram passar por tudo isso? Capítulo 2: Por detrás da casca ON . Apenas uma introdução necessária.
1. Uma missão diplomática

**Disclaimer: **Todos nós sabemos que Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao Tio Kishi. Esta estória é uma homenagem de uma fã ao ótimo trabalho do autor de Naruto.

**Santuário dos Anjos**

_Que as luzes do norte te alcancem, por favor..._

A sensação que tinha era de frio. Estava no meio do deserto em plena noite. Apesar do extremo calor durante o dia, durante a noite o deserto chegava a ser tão frio quanto as noite de outono de Konoha, pensou a morena. Sempre soubera do frio noturno da Areia, mas não estava preparada para aquilo. Então decidiu continuar sua viagem antes que congelasse. Quanto mais cedo em Suna, mais cedo se aqueceria. Tenten já estava caminhando pelo deserto há dois dias, Suna que ficava no centro do país do Vento, parecia não chegar.

Estava em mais uma missão diplomática, em nome da Vila da Folha, ela odiava aquele tipo de missão. Ela odiava missões que não lhe traziam adrenalina. Ela odiava missões em que tinha que caminhar sozinha. Ela odiava missões sem Neji. Mas naquele momento, ela não mais se lembrava de Neji, uma vez que já avistava um grande penhasco que a cada momento se aproximava mais dela. Ou melhor, um penhasco ao qual ela se aproximava. Finalmente, estava chegando a Suna.

Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse ali, pensou. Se houvesse parado seria uma perda de tempo por estar tão perto. Ela já havia ido a Suna antes, poucas vezes, mas já havia ido. Sua lembrança mais memorável daquele lugar foi quando o seu grupo e o grupo Kakashi salvaram o Kazekage das mãos da Akatsuki. Foram momentos emocionantes. Se lembra perfeitamente da recepção que o povo de Suna fizera para a volta do Kage. Se lembra do enterro de Chyo-baa-sama. Isso era mais do que suficiente para que ela não se esquecesse de onde ficava o lugar, mas quando estava no deserto, ela ficava sem senso de direção. Neji sempre a chamava atenção dizendo que deveria treinar mais pelo deserto, uma vez que era inaceitável um ninja se perder por falta de senso de direção. Mas Neji também sempre estivera lá para orientá-la, o que a fazia nunca prestar atenção pelos locais ao qual passava, pois sabia que ele nunca erraria. Mas como se pode prestar atenção no deserto? Lá há apenas areia. Quando seus pensamentos se dissolveram, ela correu mais rápida, faltava pouco para chegar.

Chegando à entrada da Vila, anunciou sua presença. Os vigias noturnos então abriram os portões deixando-a entrar. De lá seguiu para uma estalaria onde alugou um quarto, dizendo que passaria apenas a noite. Acreditava ela que um dia seria o suficiente. Já se passavam das duas da madrugada quando olhou o relógio do pequeno quarto, procurou uma toalha e roupas limpas em sua mochila e adentrou ao banheiro. Um banho e algumas horas de sono eram o que ela mais precisava e queria naquele momento.

Eram oito da manhã quando a morena acordou, dali a uma hora iria procurar o Kage e lhe entregar alguns pergaminhos que Tsunade havia pedido para que ela entregasse. Bom, esta era sua missão. Em tempos de paz isso era o mais emocionante que poderia chegar a fazer. Missões diplomáticas.

Saía do banho e pôs-se a procurar uma roupa para que pudesse ir de encontro ao Kazekage. O conhecia desde os 13, no exame chunnin, mas de fato fazia muito tempo que não se viam. Já faziam 40 graus pelas ruas e suas roupas não a ajudariam superar o calor. Da próxima vez, compraria roupas que a deixassem mais fresca naquele lugar, pensou. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que o povo de lá usava roupas pesadas, que lhe pareciam quentes, provavelmente para não deixar que o sol lhes afetasse a pele. Ela nunca conseguiria aquela proeza. Assim como os demais estrangeiros, colocaria roupas frescas, o que incluía um short bem curto, e quando voltasse para Konoha estaria mais morena do que quando saíra. Riu de si mesma, e saiu do quarto.

Mesmo estando ali poucas vezes ainda se lembrava de como eram as ruas, as casas, e tudo mais. Nada mudara, nada estava fora do lugar. Apenas alguns prédios novos haviam sido construídos onde antes eram lotes vagos. O vento como país emergente estava em constantes mudanças, mas Suna como capital, apenas ganhara imponentes prédios novos. As pessoas daquele país, diferente do país do Fogo, gostavam de viver pelo interior ou como nômades no deserto. Devido aos fatos, a capital não crescia tanto quanto crescia Konoha.

Já estava na porta do prédio onde ficava o escritório do Kazekage. Ela já conhecia o lugar, portanto, não precisou pedir informações a ninguém que passava por ali. Foi direto para a sala do kage.

"Ano, Sumimasen. Estou aqui para ver o Kazekage a mando da Hokage" - Disse Tenten à secretária. Seu rosto lhe lembrava alguém.

"Vou informá-lo que você já chegou, Mitsashi-san. Ele já o esperava" – A moça sorriu – "Provavelmente não se lembra de mim, sou Matsuri. Nos vimos uma vez quando você e seus amigos resgataram o Kazekage." – Depois destas informações adicionais Tenten se recordou da moça.

"Ah, sim! Me lembro de você. Mas você não era uma das Ninjas de Elite do time da Temari-chan?" – Perguntou-a curiosa.

"Ainda continuo sendo, mas como estamos em época de paz não há nada para fazer. Então, me encarregaram de ajudar o Gaara-sama em seu serviço. A propósito, vou avisá-lo que chegou." – A moça sorriu e logo saiu dali para dentro da sala do kage. Gaara fazia com ela o mesmo que Tsunade fazia com Shizune. Shizune apesar de ser uma ninja de elite, sempre servia de secretária para a Hokage em tempos de paz, pensou Tenten.

"Gaara-sama, a moça enviada por Konoha está aqui." – Disse a moça, com uma pequena reverencia.

"Mande-a entrar, Matsuri" – Gaara disse um pouco apático. Matsuri saiu da sala do Kage indo logo ao encontro de Tenten.

"Ele disse que você pode entrar, Mitsashi-san" – Sorriu, apontando para a porta.

"Ah, arigatou ne, Matsuri-san" . Dito isso entrou na sala do Kage e este verificava uns papéis.

"Ficou perdida pelo deserto de novo Tenten?" – Gaara olhou-a sem demonstrar emoções. Os dois se tornaram grandes amigos desde que realizaram uma missão juntos. Tenten o conhecia bem para saber que aquela pergunta foi uma piada. – "Meus homens me informaram que chegou pela madrugada" – Agora ele voltava a ler uns papéis sobre a mesa. – "Tsunade disse que chegaria pela tarde. Eu iria mandar uns homens atrás de você porque me lembrei de que adorava se perder pelo deserto." – Dessa vez ele, ele deu um sorriso de canto.

"Mas com certeza se lembrou de que sempre acho o caminho, caso o contrário não estaria tão calmo" – A moça o alfinetou.

"Isso é verdade. Onde está o pergaminho?" – Dito isso Tenten lhe estendeu a mão entregando lhe o rolo de papel. – "Por quanto tempo você pretende ficar por aqui?" – Perguntou-a sem retirar os olhos do pergaminho. – "Tsunade irá querer a resposta a este pergaminho de volta. Creio que ela te disse que queria que esperasse." – Escutou a morena soltar um suspiro, vencida.

"Sim. Mas creio que você dará a resposta hoje, estou certa? Afinal de contas, é só uma assinatura." – A morena olhou- o curiosa.

"Não é assim tão fácil. Terei que ler, verificar se está tudo correto e se nada aqui fere o tratado entre os dois países. Demorarei uns três dias. Espero que não tenha marcado nenhum encontro por lá porque não poderá comparecer. Enquanto isso aproveite a boa estadia e o calor de Suna. Vá ver a Ino, ela está me deixando louco. Disse estar com saudade de Konoha." – A morena deu-se por vencida. Mas ficou feliz, não via Ino desde que essa se mudara para Suna para viver ao lado do Kazekage. Sentia falta da amiga. – "Tenho certeza que ela ficará mais calma após sua visita. Considere isto como uma folga em plena missão."

"Tudo bem. Parece que terei uns dias de folga então. Aproveitarei para visitá-la. Até mais, Gaara" – Depois de despedir-se ainda ouviu o ruivo a chamar.

"Tenten, se hospede na minha casa, será minha convidada e de Ino."

"Tudo bem, mas antes vou vê-la". Deu as costas para o Kage e saiu tão rápido que nem se lembrara de se despedir de Matsuri e em poucos segundos já estava do lado de fora do grandioso prédio. Dali caminhou até o mercado, teria que comprar algumas roupas se quisesse parecer descente por três dias.

Andava pelo mercado, a procura de uma roupa fresca, para que pudesse visitar Ino. Mas antes acreditava que deveria ir tomar um banho. A moça se perguntava quantos banhos seriam necessários para que se sentisse fresca pelo dia.

**Capítulo 1: Uma missão diplomática**

_Duas almas se separam_

_Sentimentos sem lugar para ir estrangulam seu coração_

_Porque nós nos encontramos nesse dia?_

_A forma de perguntar esta questão_

_Desaparece na penumbra_

Estava nos portões da casa do Kazekage, uma imponente mansão, não entendia como Ino conseguia morar ali. Sabia que a amiga gostava de luxos, mas também sabia que odiava solidão. E Gaara sendo quem era não deveria ser muito presente. Lembrou-se de onde seu amigo Hyuuga morava, numa casa tão grande quanto a do Kage. Aquela casa dava-lhe medo. Não sabia por que certas famílias gostavam de lugares tão ostentosos e tão tristes ao mesmo tempo. Bem, Tenten preferia lugares simples e aconchegantes, como seu apartamento. Principalmente quando Neji estava por lá.

Não passaram nem dois minutos que houvera aparecido de frente a casa e já via uma figura loira e sorridente caminhando em sua direção. Sorriu ao perceber quem era. A amiga não havia mudado nada. Apenas os olhos azuis. Os olhos azuis de Ino estavam tristes e sós.

"Amiga, hisashiburi ne." – Disse Ino, abraçando a morena.

"Você não vai mais nos visitar a Konoha, tive que vir atrás de notícias suas." – As duas gargalharam com as palavras de Tenten.

"Vamos, entre! Temos muito que conversar. Tenho muito a te contar." – A loira sorriu puxando a amiga para dentro dos portões da casa de Gaara. Mas ao contrário do que pensava Tenten, Ino não a levou para dentro e sim para um jardim suspenso artificial, dentro de uma grande estufa. Coisa de Ino, constatou Tenten.

"Pensei que não houvesse este tipo de flores por aqui. Aposto que foi uma proeza sua Yamanaka." – Sorriu Tenten, observando cada detalhe daquela estufa. Ali haviam flores de todos os lugares, mas principalmente flores de Konoha.

"Pedi a Gaara que arrumasse umas mudas, precisava de algo para me distrair. As flores do deserto são tão fortes que não necessitam de cuidados especiais, não há como me distrair com elas. Montei este jardim suspenso para ter algo para fazer, visto que aqui sempre tem alguém para fazer alguma coisa por mim." – Sorriu, mirando seu belo trabalho e pegando o regador para molhar um vaso com lótus.

"Você tem feito um belo trabalho Ino" – Reiterou Tenten.

"Então, conte-me tudo o que se passa por nosso belo país" – Disse Ino, com um sorriso, ao lembrar-se que Suna não era tão bela quanto Konoha, e que o país do fogo tinha mais recursos naturais. Apesar de gostar da paisagem árida do país do Vento. O Fogo ainda era seu país.

"Não há muitas novidades. Naruto tem cortejado Hinata, mas o pai dela ainda está com o pé atrás de deixar os dois de casarem. Mesmo Naruto sendo quem é ele não muda sua opinião sobre o mesmo. O pai da Hina-chan é mesmo um obcecado por poder, adora controlar todos a sua volta sem se importar com a felicidade dos mesmos. – Tenten colocou uma das mãos na cabeça ao se lembrar o quanto a amiga sofria naquele lugar. Não só ela sofria, todos sofriam. Hanabi sofria com a indiferença do pai e Neji também sofria. Ele podia não demonstrar, mas sofria, não com as atitudes do tio como pessoa, mas com o fato do velho sempre querer controlar sua vida.

Sakura continua esperando que Sasuke volte. Hiashi quer por Neji no controle do clã, até já tirou os direitos de Hinata, mas antes de tirar os de Hanabi ele quer ter certeza que Neji se casará com uma mulher de família." – Tenten deu um pequeno sorriso, apesar de não terem algum envolvimento, não gostava de ver o amigo nessa situação. Bom, era assim que ela pensava.

"Sakura ainda esperando Sasuke. Ela é uma tola, deveria partir para a outra. Não se sabe se aquele Uchiha voltará tão cedo e se voltar estará cheio de problemas com o país. Graças a Deus o que eu senti por ele foi apenas amor de criança. Não aguentaria tudo o que Sakura aguenta. Aquela testuda é mesmo forte. Certamente o pai de Hinata cederá, visto que Naruto tem muitas chances de ser o próximo Kage e se eu fosse ele não teria esperanças em relação a Neji. Ele pode ser um cara frio, muito mais frio que Gaara, mas jamais aceitaria uma casamento arranjado. Não se preocupe Tenten-chan, todos sabemos que vocês dois estão fadados a ficarem juntos algum dia" – Ino sorriu vendo a cara da amiga, que tentava se colocar fora do assunto de um possível relacionamento com o gênio Hyuuga. Era impossível.

"Fadados a ficar juntos, isto é uma coisa que realmente não acontecerá. Neji irá se casar. Hiashi o persuadirá como sempre faz com as pessoas ao seu redor." – Tenten fechou os olhos.

"Eu o conheço menos do que você o conhece e posso dizer. Não há pernas no mundo que possam fazer a cabeça de Neji senão as suas." – Isso soltou uma gargalhada com o que acabara de dizer. Era verdade, aquele gênio se dobrava apenas por Tenten, admitissem os dois ou não. Fosse o menor capricho por parte da morena, ele estava lá, mesmo que não concordasse. Todos viam isso. Apenas eles não admitiam. Gaara era assim. Ela já tinha experiência bastante com aquele tipo de homem gélido e que só age pela mulher que ama.

"Não seja boba Ino. Agora, me fale de você... como anda seu casamento?"

"Não seja boba Tenten. Você sabe muito bem que não estamos casados. Não ainda. Quer saber, nem eu mesma sei se haverá casamento, ele é sempre tão ocupado. Quando Temari ainda morava aqui eu ainda tinha com quem me distrair, mas desde que ela se mudou para a Folha eu estou sozinha. Kankurou é tão ocupado quanto Gaara. Sempre estou sozinha. Estou ficando esgotada Ten-chan". - Os olhos azuis de Ino estavam mareados.

"Se você acha que não irá conseguir, porque não volta para casa? Sempre terá algo ou alguém lá para você. Você sabe muito bem" – Tenten a abraçou. Ino sabia quem era o alguém a quem Tenten se referia. Todos sabiam que a história entre ela e Sai não havia terminado plenamente. Ainda havia muito a se resolver. Mas ela preferia não pensar nisso. Estava com Gaara e o amava.

"Eu o amo Tenten-chan. Eu o amo" – Agora a loira já estava em lágrimas, quando se tratava de Gaara, Ino era demasiadamente sensível. – "Estou tão cansada Tenten-chan de sempre estar sozinha aqui. Também tem aquela vadiazinha da aprendiz dele. Matsuri, sempre está com ele. Sempre se insinuando, mesmo na minha frente. Ele pode até fingir ignorar, mas ele é homem Tenten e você sabe como os homens são"

"O que você achar de irmos fazer compras?" – Sugeriu Tenten. Precisava distrair Ino e tirar aqueles pensamentos tristes da cabeça da amiga. Apesar de não achar aquele o melhor dos passatempos sabia que a amiga adoraria. Ino soltou um muxoxo que ela entendeu como um 'sim'.

Enquanto andavam pelas ruas da Capital do Vento eram seguidas por olhares curiosos. Ambas as moças tinham fisionomias deveras diferentes do povo de Suna, o que era muito admirado por lá. Além do mais todos sabiam que aquela loira era a mulher do Kage. Na cidade ela era tida como um exemplo de beleza, o povo do vento gostava de coisas diferentes. Estavam andando em um bairro chique, como sempre fizera com Ino quando estavam em Konoha. Ino gostava de coisas boas e por Tenten, tudo bem.

"Havia me esquecido de como você era consumista, Ino" – Tenten sorriu apontando para as diversas sacolas nas mãos da amiga.

"Raramente compro algo em Suna. Não gosto que pensem que estou gastando o dinheiro de Gaara. Tenho o meu. Então, quando tenho raras oportunidades como esta, compro tudo o que me falta. A verdade é que não falta nada, Gaara manda que comprem por mim. Odeio gente escolhendo o que visto." – Tenten sorriu, sabia que a amiga vinha de boa família, por isso tinha bastante dinheiro. Não era tanto quanto os Hyuuga ou os Uchiha ou mesmo os Sabaku, mas estava acostumada ao luxo. Só que mesmo estando acostumada ao luxo, sabia que não gostava que fizessem as coisas por ela.

Pararam em uma lanchonete. Estava faminta tinha que admitir. Apenas tomara café pela manhã e saíra. Adentrando a lanchonete percebeu que lembrava um pouco Konoha. O local não tinha cor pastel, como era costume em Suna. Era um local demasiado colorido. Um colorido vivo. E lá era bem fresco. Sorriu com a sensação de estar novamente em casa. Não se passou muito tempo até que a garçonete aparecesse para atendê-las.

"Boa tarde. Aqui está o cardápio. O prato do dia é salada de cactos. Está uma delícia" – Sorriu. A garçonete era uma moça gentil. Ela tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, mas diferente dos de Tenten, seus cabelos eram volumosos e cheios de cachos. Além do mais sua pela era de um moreno muito mais intenso que o de Tenten. Talvez pelo sol, ou não. Ino não gostava da comida de típica de Suna, mas Tenten gostaria de experimentar.

"Bom, eu vou querer. Estou louca para provar a comida típica daqui." – A morena sorriu-lhe.

"Eu quero sushi prensado. Traga-me molho de gergelim e não shoyo. Traga-me também um suco de frutas locais, acredito que Tenten também irá querer o mesmo." – A morena apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Sim, Sabaku-san". – A garota fez uma referência e deu as costas quando Ino a chamou.

"Yamanaka, por favor"

"Ah, gomennasai, Yamanaka-san". – Então ela saiu dali. Ino sabia que não adiantaria reclamar, todos sabiam que ela morava com o Kage, e por estar com o mesmo, já era considerada sua esposa. Tenten apenas sorriu com as palavras da loira.

"O Gaara me convidou para pousar na sua casa, enquanto não posso voltar para a Vila da Folha."

"Sim. Ele me disse que faria isso" – Ino sorriu. – "Parece que ele irá assinar alguns papeis para Tsunade com relação ao comercio entre os dois países, ele irá analisá-los primeiro para depois assiná-los" – Tenten soltou um suspiro.

"Pensei que demoraria apenas um dia e hoje mesmo eu iria embora, mas estou feliz, poder te fazer companhia depois de tanto tempo é reconfortante" – Ino sorriu.

"Em menos de um dia ele seria capaz de terminar este serviço, acredito eu. Com certeza ele está atrasando-o para que você possa me fazer companhia alguns dias" – Sorriu com sua constatação. – "Provavelmente este foi um dos motivos de ele mesmo ter dado a ideia para que você ficasse lá em casa, quando ele me contou que você viria eu fiquei realmente feliz".

Não se passou mais de vinte minutos até que o lanche das amigas chegasse. Durante o tempo em que comiam o assunto era fácil e variava desde Gaara, passando por Naruto e Sasuke e chegando a Neji e um suposto relacionamento com Tenten. Elas estavam se divertindo. As duas foram para a hospedaria onde Tenten se alojara para que pudessem pegar os pertences da mesma, e de lá foram para a casa do Kage.

Logo que chegaram à grandiosa casa foram recebidos por vários empregados que trataram de mostrar onde Tenten ficaria hospedada. Gaara já os havia avisado sobre a visita repentina, portanto, tudo estava devidamente arrumado e limpo no quarto de hóspedes.

Era um quarto grande, o bege predominava nas paredes, provavelmente pela semelhança com a areia... Isso fazia com que o lugar sujasse menos. Os móveis eram escuros. O chão também era escuro e o piso se assemelhava ao mármore, deixando o local fresco. Pelo menos não passaria calor estando ali. Soubera por Ino que Gaara iria avisar Tsunade que ela iria passar uns dias ali. Despreocupou-se, não precisaria correr para não chegar atrasada em casa.

Pouco tempo passou e os empregados da casa e Ino lhe deixaram sozinha no imenso quarto. Ela podia dizer que era um quarto quase tão grande quanto seu apartamento, quando constatou que realmente estava sozinha correu para a cama dando-lhe um 'mergulho'. Deitada ali pensou como seria bom ter pelo menos uma vez a companhia que tanto gostava do Hyuuga sem graça. Pelo menos uma vez, descansando fora de Konoha sem uma missão ou compromissos.

Fechou os olhos, e logo já estava dormindo. Hyuuga Neji embalava seus sonhos. E o melhor, sem a maldita barreira de gelo que vivia entre os dois.

_Não é necessário hesitar_

_Forte sem qualquer força_

_Você pode achar as respostas que você procura_

_Depois que você seguir em frente_

**Notas da Autora: **Bom, aqui está o primeiro capítulo de Santuário dos Anjos. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não houve muito romance eu sei, mas foi necessário que houvesse esta introdução. Daqui em diante muitas coisas aconteceram, romances, intrigas, casamentos arranjados, brigas, sofrimento, muitíssimas lágrimas e o principal... Momentos emocionantes entre os casais, principalmente NejiTen que é o foco da estória. A propósito as partes em itálico acima é a letra da música Northen Lights, abertura do anime Shaman king. Não percam o próximo capítulo da série. **Capítulo 2: Por de dentro da casca.**

**Momento Propaganda:** Visite o blog CHALLENGE THRONE, você encontra por lá aulas de japonês, fanfics, animes, e muito mais.

Kissus da Uchiha Saya,

Deixem **reviews** e **DÊEM GO**!


	2. Por detrás da casca

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Santuário dos Anjos**

"_Lute!_

_Apertando até_

_A última gota de pretensão_

_Não há tempo há perder_

_Agora é hora de partir"_

Tenten a pouco acordara, tivera bons sonhos, mas já haviam se passado duas horas desde que cochilara. Ino já havia chamado-a para o jantar e a morena se quer havia tomado um banho. O sono deixou-a mais exausta, ao contrário do que pensara. Queria descansar um pouco mais, mas se dormisse novamente, provavelmente não levantaria. As compras com Ino e o calor de Suna simplesmente a 'quebrara'. Sempre que estava no país do Vento se cansava mais do que em qualquer outro lugar, pensava.

Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, não queria fugir do sonho que tivera. Era sempre tão bom ter Neji perto de si mesmo que em sonhos. Era tão bom ter Neji perto de si, mesmo com toda sua frieza e indiferença. Era tão bom ter Neji perto de si para 'protegê-la' como ele sempre fazia, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Levantando-se com demasiado esforço da cama, notou que estava ficando frio, procurou uma roupa em sua bagagem e notou que ali já não tinha mais nenhuma vestimenta descente nem mesmo para um jantar. Constatando o fato, procurou uma roupa um pouco mais quente nas sacolas onde estavam as roupas que havia comprado com Ino mais cedo. Encontrou uma blusa branca, de manga longa e um pano um pouco mais grosso, como o povo de Suna costumava usar, pegou-a junto com uma calça jeans mais um par de peças de roupa intima e partiu para o banheiro. Queria tomar um banho longo, mas não poderia. Gaara provavelmente já havia chegado a casa, e como conhecia o humor do ruivo, ele não gostaria de ficar esperando por muito tempo.

Saindo do banho, já arrumada, só faltava pentear os longos cabelos castanhos e então desceria. Meia hora após todo este ritual, Tenten já descia para a sala de jantar onde Ino e Gaara a esperavam. Ambos estavam sentados em seus devidos locais na mesa esperando serem servidos, Tenten estava um pouco distraída observando a decoração do local, odiava tanto luxo, Ino tirou-a dos seus pensamentos.

"Olá Tenten-chan" – Disse a amiga.

"Desculpe-me a demora" – Tenten estava sem graça.

"Tudo bem, estamos acostumados a comer tarde" – Gaara tentou acalmá-la e Tenten sorriu – "Sente-se, já vão nos servir" – Completou Ino.

Tenten se sentou, mas não prestava atenção à conversa da amiga. Estava longe, muito longe.

"...Não é mesmo Tenten-chan?" – Ino lhe lançava um sorriso maroto.

Tenten não escutara o início da frase, pois estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Sendo assim, lançou a Ino um olhar perdido e sem graça desculpando-se por não estar escutando o que Gaara e ela falavam.

"Ah, Tenten-chan, eu disse que em nenhum lugar do mundo há tão belas mulheres quanto em konoha!" – Sorriu-lhe a amiga. – "Somos um exemplo de beleza em qualquer país. Por exemplo, em nenhum lugar existe uma shinobi tão bonita quanto eu" – Tenten riu. Ino era realmente gostava de se gabar por sua beleza. Apenas concordou com a cabeça, seria inútil discutir sobre aquilo com a amiga.

Gaara apenas observava a mulher conversar, nunca discordando ou concordando com nada que ela falava. Apenas a ouvia. Ino odiava aquilo, como se não bastasse sempre estar ocupado, quando podia ele não falava nada. Tenten entendia bem aquilo. Mas diferente de Ino, Tenten não se importava. Sabia que todo aquele silêncio era parte da personalidade dele. Neji Hyuuga. Então, apenas monologava, sabia que ele escutava tudo. Mesmo quando parecia ignorar, Tenten sabia, ele escutava...Escutava tudo, tudo.

O jantar estava uma delícia. Ino raramente permitia que a comida típica daquele país fosse feita na casa do Kage, ela comandava tudo por lá. No entanto, naquela noite, sabendo que Tenten gostava de comidas diferentes e que o Kage provavelmente sentia saudade da comida de Suna, não se opôs que a fizessem.

Cerca de uma hora depois que começaram comer, deixara a sala de jantar, sentindo um alivio por sair dali. Realmente gostava de Ino, mas esta conversava demasiadamente, em sua opinião. Tenten sorriu. Estava acostumada ao silêncio. Gostava do silêncio. Silêncio. Neji. Chegando ao quarto, nem trocou a roupa, caiu na cama e dormiu. Fora um dia cansativo. Estava cansada. Estava cansada e sem a presença dele. Isto também a deixava cansada. Os dias simplesmente não tinham graça sem ele, pensou. Não muito tempo passou e ela dormiu.

**Capítulo 2: Por detrás da casca**

"_Quantas vezes desenhou em seu sonho_

_Que sua voz atravessava-os e chegava até aqui agora_

_Não é loucura_

_Lute e lute, tente e tente por você"_

Não eram oito da manhã quando Tenten se levantou. Andou pela casa vazia a procura da amiga ou mesmo do Kage, não havia ninguém ali. Imaginou que Ino poderia estar em seu jardim, então, pôs se andar para o jardim. Durante a caminhada silenciosa observava cada pequeno detalhe daquela mansão, desde os quadros e esculturas até mesmo a mais simples flor, que pensara Tenten, fora Ino que colocá-la ali. Muito provavelmente fora Ino. Eram uma das flores de Ino.

"Bom dia, flor do dia" – Brincou Ino.

"Bom dia, Ino. Você acordada uma hora dessas? O Kage realmente faz milagres" – Disse sorrindo para a amiga.

"Espero que você ainda não tenha feito seu desjejum"

"Pois é, ainda não. Estava procurando alguém para me acompanhar."

"Então, o que estamos esperando? Também não fiz o desjejum. Estou faminta." – Sorriu Ino para Tenten.

Não passou muito tempo e as empregadas da casa já haviam trago o desjejum de Tenten e Ino. Ambas se divertiam enquanto tomavam café na estufa.

"Então Tenten, diga-me... Sonhou muito com Neji?" – Tenten corou.

"Claro que não, porque eu sonharia com Neji?" – Tenten disse, constrangida com a pergunta da amiga.

"Não sei. Só sei que quando fui ao seu quarto ontem a noite te chamar para o jantar você estava sussurrando o nome dele. Neji, Neji, não faça isso Neji..." – Ino fez alguns gestos com o rosto enquanto imitava Tenten – " Você dizia enquanto dormia" – Agora Tenten já estava mais corada do que Hinata quando via Naruto.

"Pare de pregar peças Ino" – Reiterou Tenten.

"Não estou pregando nenhuma peça Tenten, apenas admita... Você o ama. E sente sua falta" – Ino sorriu ao ver o rosto perplexo da amiga com a conclusão que acabara de tirar. Tudo bem que sentia falta do Hyuuga, mas amar? Amar era demais. Amor não se aplicaria a aquele caso.

"Não tem nada a ver Ino" – Tenten disse, não queria continuar com aquele assunto – "Agora me diga, como vão as suas 'noites' com Gaara?" – Ino pareceu crispar os lábios com aquela pergunta e começou a 'viajar'... Distraída por um mundo triste. Apenas não respondeu à pergunta da amiga, e nem iria fazê-lo. Não queria fazê-lo. Não queria escutar nenhum tipo de conselho naquele momento. Tenten também – vendo que a amiga não se sentia a vontade – não a obrigou dar-lhe uma resposta. Não se passou muito tempo até que Ino recobrasse os sentidos, apenas queria fugir do assunto. "Então Tenten-chan, o que pretende fazer hoje?"

"Bom, eu não sei. Não conheço nada por aqui. Achei que você poderia me indicar algo".

"Não há nada de muito interessante a fazer em Suna. Aqui realmente não é um bom lugar para se passar algum feriado ou férias. Nem mesmo é bom para um descanso breve. Quando não se conhece ninguém num lugar desses, aqui fica realmente desinteressante. Queria voltar para Konoha com você. Mas não posso deixá-lo Tenten". – Ino suspirou com as palavras que acabara de dizer. Não podia deixá-lo, o amava demais para que tal coisa acontecesse. Precisaria que algo realmente forte o bastante acontecesse para que se separasse dele. Estava dependente demais daquele ruivo, pensou. Estava muito dependente e isso não era bom.

"É como a Sakura sempre diz, 'Não se abandona um amor'". – Tenten sorriu ao lembrar-se da amiga dizendo esta frase. Estavam falando de Sasuke naquele dia e Tenten a perguntara por que ainda não havia desistido do moreno.

"É mesmo, não é Tenten-chan? Não se abandona um amor" – Ino por uns instantes pareceu-lhe pensativa. Tenten pensou então que a amiga talvez estivesse pensado sobre Gaara, mas ao invés disso Ino olhou-a com um olhar matreiro. Agora não tencionava mais se lembrar de Gaara e sim fazer Tenten entregar o que realmente sentia pelo Hyuuga.

"Bom, se vocês dizem. Eu não tenho um amor para que eu possa decidir abandonar ou ficar" - Tenten sorriu fraco. Tinha a cabeça em Neji quando tocava no assunto amor, por menos que quisesse e a amiga parecia saber disso.

"Não seja tonta Tenten. Você jamais conseguiria deixar Neji para trás" – Ino afirmou tão veementes aquelas palavras de frente Tenten que esta começou a refletir sobre elas. Ino estava certa. Por mais que não quisesse admitir jamais conseguiria deixar o gênio da família Hyuuga para trás. Ela sempre estivera do lado dele e ele sempre estivera ao seu lado. Mas talvez, e só talvez, tivesse que o abandonar caso ele viesse a se casar como queria Hiashi. Teria que abandoná-lo, só sabia que não o queria longe de si e muito menos aguentaria vê-lo nos braços de outra. Balançou a cabeça. Aquilo estava indo longe de mais. Tanto aqueles pensamentos que ela vinha tendo sobre Neji quanto o assunto entre ela e a amiga. Depois daquela conversa, elas não mais falaram sobre Neji ou Gaara. E os outros assuntos, um tanto quanto fúteis como fofocas e moda, fluíram fácil entre elas.

O descanso de Tenten passara rápido. Estava na hora de ir. O Kage já lhe entregara o pergaminho que a Hokage a mandara levar para que ele assinasse. Já havia se despedido de Ino e constatou que talvez, logo a amiga se veria forçada a voltar a Konoha. Conhecia Gaara o suficiente para saber que, mesmo sendo quem era, arrumaria nem que fosse um tempo mínimo para estar com a amiga. Não sabia o que, mas algo estava acontecendo ali.

Mal havia saído dos portões da vila e já sabia que não teria uma viagem fácil. Odiava o deserto. Sentiria demasiado calor pelo dia. Sentiria demasiado frio pela noite. E no final, ficaria desorientada. Com certeza se atrasaria em sua volta para a Folha, sabia que provavelmente se perderia. Como sempre fazia quando estava no deserto. Sabia que quando chegasse em casa, lá estaria Tsunade e o gênio Hyuuga para repreendê-la por sua ineficiência em desertos. Mas desta vez estava mais preparada, tanto de comida, tanto de roupas quanto de dicas para sobrevivência no deserto que Gaara lhe dera.

"_Para sempre_

_Você não está mais sozinho_

_Supere essas lágrimas_

_Tenha vontade de continuar"_

Mal haviam se passado dois dias e ela já estava aos arredores da Folha. Não imaginara em momento algum que chegaria tão rápido ou que as dicas de Gaara realmente seriam eficientes. Aquele homem, ela pensava, era realmente de mais. Talvez se não fosse Ino tê-lo em suas mãos e em seu coração primeiro, ela mesmo teria se arriscado a passar pelos braços de Gaara. Lembrara-se da vez que o Kage se insinuara para si em plena missão, propondo-lhe coisas nada puras e talvez, se dessem certo, um relacionamento. Gaara realmente conseguia ser sedutor quando queria, poderia ter qualquer uma em suas mãos. Se não fosse Neji ter lhes acompanhado naquela missão, talvez e só talvez, ela e o Kage tivessem feito loucuras. Tinha certeza que deliraria nos braços daquele homem másculo. Sorriu ao lembrar-se dos acontecimentos daquela missão.

Ino jamais poderia saber do que se passara entre os dois. Ela e Gaara, logo no começo do relacionamento com Ino se prometeram jamais tocar no assunto com a mesma. Também havia Neji. Neji era esperto e percebera o clima entre os dois naquela missão, o que o deixou muito irritado na época. Sorriu mais ainda ao se lembrar da bronca que levara de Neji. O Hyuuga dissera-lhe que não era permitido haver envolvimentos entre dois membros de uma equipe em plena missão. Na verdade o Hyuuga ouvira as propostas indecentes de Gaara e desde então passara a nutrir pelo Kage uma raiva desenfreada.

Agora faltava pouco para que chegasse a seu fresco apartamento. Mas antes, inferno, teria que ir ver a Hokage e entregar o pergaminho assinado. Pôs-se a correr mais rápido. Não se passaram mais de duas horas até que a morena chegou aos portões da vila, que logo se abriram ao vê-la se aproximar. Aqueles guardas conheciam todos os moradores dali. E Tenten morava estrategicamente perto dos portões, o que ela considerava ser uma benção. Assim, praticamente nunca chegava atrasada a algum treino com seu antigo time. A menos claro, se acordasse na hora errada.

A Hokage não a esperava tão cedo, pois sabia de sua ineficiência com desertos quando estava em missão solo, portanto queria provar para a mesma o quanto evoluíra. Assim poderia pleitear um cargo mais alto dentro da ANBU futuramente. Talvez chegasse tão alto quanto Neji estava, mas ainda faltava muito. Neji tinha um dos cargos mais altos do esquadrão, assim como um dos maiores salários. Mas o que importava era que mais uma de suas deficiências estava sanada. Não se passaram mais que quinze minutos e lá estava ela, de frente a sala da Hokage. Shizune a olhava, surpresa. Provavelmente não a esperava ali tão cedo.

"Diga a Hokage, que Tenten da ANBU, está aqui" – Disse para Shizuni. Não a conhecia bem, mas sabia bem que a mesma a conhecia pelo frequente contato com Sakura que era pupila de Tsunade.

"Sim Mitsashi-san"

"Apenas Tenten Shizune, até parece que não nos conhecemos há anos!" – Exclamou a morena, sentindo-se estranha pelo formalismo de Shizune. Mas quando terminou a frase Shizune já havia adentrado a sala da Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, Mitsashi-san quer vê-la."

"Mande-a entrar Shizune." - Shizune apenas consentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala postando-se de frente Tenten.

"Ela disse que você pode entrar Mitsashi-san"

"Já disse para me chamar de Tenten, Shizune. Já nos conhecemos há bastante tempo" – Shizune apenas sorriu.

"Tudo bem, Tenten-san" – Mas Tenten ainda não estava satisfeita, ainda havia muito formalismo ali. Tenten então resolveu ignorar e adentrou a sala da Hokage.

"Chegou mais cedo do que eu imaginava que chegaria Tenten"

"Digamos que eu tenha aprendido a lidar com o deserto" – Sorriu marota, a morena.

"Então, não ficou perdida ou desidratada pelo caminho?" – Tsunade adorava tocar nas fraquezas de shinobis. Uma vez que não tinha muito que fazer, o que lhe restava era infernizar a vida dos seus ninjas. Não que ela gostasse disso, mas a velha adorava vê-los no mínimo, sem graça. Tenten já estava acostumada com o jeito da loira.

"Apenas na ida" – Tenten não importava com o que Tsunade dizia, sabia que não era por mal e sim apenas para passar o tempo.

"Ok. Ok! Agora me dê o pergaminho" – Tsunade estendeu a mão para Tenten que não demorou muito a entregar o pergaminho. – "Vamos ver se aquele moleque fez tudo certinho" – Tsunade abriu o pergaminho e verificou-o, parece que Gaara não havia esquecido qualquer detalhe.

"Parece que ele é um jovem esperto" – Tsunade guardou o pergaminho ao verificar que tudo estava correto – "Você já pode ir Tenten"

"Até mais, Tsunade-sama." – Tenten fez uma pequena reverencia.

"Até!" – Tenten fez menção de sair, mas Tsunade continuou a falar. – "A propósito, quero que descanse o resto do dia e amanhã quero que esteja aqui bem cedo, tenho mais uma missão para você. Não se atrase" – Dito isso, a garota saiu da sala se deparando novamente com Shizune.

"Estou indo Shizune-san" – Tenten anunciou.

"Até amanhã, Tenten-san" – Despediu-se Shizune.

"_Não há motivo para ficar com medo_

_Este é o lugar para se tentar"_

Agora faltava pouco para que chegasse em casa, passou em um supermercado e comprou algumas coisas para comer. Odiava ter que ir ao supermercado, mas odiava mais ainda ter que sair para comer fora de casa. O supermercado ao menos, ficava relativamente perto do prédio onde Tenten morava. Uns cinco minutos se resolvesse andar um pouco mais apressada. E assim o fez para que logo chegasse a seu 'lar, doce lar', o que realmente não foi demorado.

Abrindo a porta de seu apartamento, levou um susto. Uma figura masculina de cabelo longo e olhos perolados estava literalmente parado a sua frente. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali, pensou. Se ela não estivesse tão cansada acabaria por atacá-lo mesmo sem saber quem era. Naquele momento ela percebeu, Neji de certa forma era louco. Poderia matá-lo se quisesse, ou não. Ele seria mais rápido.

"Mais que droga Neji, o que você está fazendo aqui?" – Perguntou ríspida. Assustara-se com a presença do moreno ali.

"Achei que nunca mais voltaria. Ou que talvez Ino voltasse no seu lugar, sei lá. Precisava ter certeza que você chegaria logo. Só não pensei que chegarei tão cedo. Temos uma missão importante amanhã. Precisarei de suas habilidades, se caso você não voltasse teria que começar a procurar alguém para cobri-la" – Disse, com um semblante impassível e Tenten franzindo o cenho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Queria me matar do coração? Ou melhor, como você entrou aqui?"

"Hinata tem a chave, se esqueceu?" – Neji rodou os olhos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ainda continuava sério, mas seu humor só tendia a piorar com a explosão da morena.

"Não, não me esqueci. Mas como você mesmo disse, HINATA tem a chave"- Disse num tom sarcástico, não estava gritando, mas era um tom que o Hyuuga conhecia. Sabia que ela estava nervosa.

"E qual é o problema de eu vir te esperar? Antes esperar do lado de dentro do que do lado de fora" – Neji agora tinha um semblante aborrecido. Afinal, qual o problema de esperá-la dentro do apartamento. Já estavam muito bem acostumados com a presença um do outro naquele local.

"Você invadiu a minha casa, Hyuuga" – Tenten lhe apontava o dedo para o nariz.

"Como se eu nunca estivesse estado aqui antes" – O rapaz agora franzia as sobrancelhas.

"Ah, que seja!" – Eles ainda não haviam se quer mexido do lugar desde que Tenten chegara – "Sai da frente Hyuuga, estou cansada e quero entrar em casa" – Dito isso Neji deu espaço para que a morena passasse. Tenten estava nervosa, ou melhor, assustada com a presença repentina dele ali.

"E como foi a viagem pelo deserto? Chegou mais cedo do que eu imaginava que chegaria" – Tenten apenas o ignorou. Como a morena não demonstrava está-lo escutando ele resolveu irritá-la um pouco. Ou melhor, irritá-la mais do que ela já parecia estar.

"Perdeu-se no deserto Tenten?" – Disse, como se soubesse o tanto que era óbvio o fato dela se perder. Afinal, ela era uma sem noção. Ele tinha um pouco de sarcasmo estampado no rosto.

"Cale a boca Neji, não vê o quanto estou cansada?" – Realmente estava cansada, irritada e não sabia o porque. Queria descansar, mas não conseguia. Não com ele ali. Ele estava diferente desde que ela voltara. Ela estava diferente. Ele estava diferente porque ela estava diferente. Ela sempre conseguia descansar muito bem ao lado de Neji, mas desta vez tudo estava diferente. Desde aquela conversa com Ino, sobre 'Não se poder abandonar um amor'.

Neji era o amor? Talvez sim, talvez não. Ele era um homem bonito, deixava todas as civis da vila de queixo caído. Até algumas de suas amigas ninjas já haviam confessado sentir algum tipo de atração por ele. Uma mais atrevida, conseguira levá-lo para a cama. Não conseguia esquecer que uma das 'amigas' o levara para a cama, ela os apresentara e ela tomara a liberdade de privar Tenten da presença do Hyuuga por duas longas semanas. Pensar nisso irritava Tenten. A morena então despencou sobre o sofá, batendo o cotovelo em uma parte de madeira que decorava o mesmo. Tenten então soltou um chiado que Neji entendeu como um palavrão vindo da boca da morena.

"Você se machucou Tenten? Está tudo bem?" – Parecia preocupado. Não muito, ela apenas havia batido o braço. Já a vira passar por coisa pior.

"Não foi nada" – Fechou os olhos enquanto massageava o local contundido. Ele olhou-a mais de perto, sentando-se ao lado da morena no sofá.

Tenten então jogara sua mochila em um canto qualquer da sala ganhando um olhar reprovador do gênio Hyuuga. Ele odiava a desorganização da morena. E ela odiava a organização do Hyuuga. Neji tinha seus orbes estavam fixos sobre Tenten, parecia procurar algo que não encontrava.

"Você está mais morena Tenten. Parece que andou se divertindo bastante em Suna"- Sugeriu.

"Agradeça ao Kage, ele me ofereceu uma ótima estadia em sua casa" – Foi amarga com o amigo, apesar de não querer. Sabia que Neji queimava por dentro quando a morena tocava no nome de Gaara.

"Pensei que sua amiga fosse Ino e não o Kage" – Reiterou Neji.

"Ambos são, mas o convite partiu dele. Alguma coisa contra Hyuuga?" – Tenten podia ver o ódio explodir dentro do Hyuuga. Explosões muito maiores do que Deidara causava com seus brinquedinhos de argila. E Tenten gostava daquilo. Tenten gostava de deixá-lo louco.

"Nada. Já estou de saída" – Neji não cederia tão fácil. Não gostava de Gaara e Tenten sabia. A mulher a sua frente queria provocá-lo, mas ele não permitiria.

"Fique Neji" - O Hyuuga sorriu, por um momento tencionou ficar. – "Preciso saber mais detalhes sobre a missão de amanhã." – Agora quem sorriu foi a morena. Sabia que provavelmente Neji não esperava que ela lhe perguntasse algo sobre a missão. - "A propósito, não comece a tripudiar em cima de mim, saiba que eu não me perdi, ganhei maravilhosas dicas de Gaara e com isso não tive problemas no deserto" – Lá estava ela tentando-o novamente a explosões de ódio, pensou Neji.

"Cuidado, Ino ficará com ciúmes"- Retrucou as palavras de Tenten, com certa frieza.

"Não se preocupe, ele não é nenhum obstáculo para você" – O Hyuuga já estava acostumado com as brincadeiras da morena. Era incrível como ela conseguia mudar de humor em segundos. Uma hora ela estava totalmente irritada, como ficava quando estava de TPM, e ele sabia muito bem quando era. Outra hora ela era a Tenten de sempre, brincalhona e que gostava de romper o silêncio entre os dois com longos monólogos.

"Tenho que ir Tenten, os detalhes da missão serão dados a você por Tsunade amanhã, além do mais é confidencial, portanto, não posso te dizer nada" – O rosto de Neji não expressava nada. Estava com a seriedade de sempre.

"Então, já que você se deu o trabalho de vir aqui. E em comemoração pelo fato de eu não ter me perdido no deserto. Fique comigo, podemos comer algo, acabei de comprar algumas coisas. Relembrar os velhos tempos" – Agora Tenten tinha um semblante que nem ele sabia definir. Além do mais, o que era aquilo? Tenten pedindo-o para ficar? Por um momento pensou que o sol talvez tivesse deixado-a um pouco louca. Mais do que era normalmente. Ela nunca faria aquilo.

"Tenho que ir Tenten. Tenho afazeres. Descanse." – Ordenou o Hyuuga.

"Tudo bem, já que não quer ficar e me fazer companhia. Apenas queria passar mais tempo com você, como fazíamos quando ainda éramos gennin ou mesmo chunnin. Parece que eu tenho ficado muito distante de você. Digo, talvez eu não seja digna mais de andar ao lado do poderoso Hyuuga." – Tenten se surpreendeu com as palavras que saíram de sua boca. Ela não esperava dizer aquilo, as palavras saíram como um desabafo. O fato é que estas palavras o atingiram como uma bomba nuclear atinge um vilarejo.

"Tenten, mas o que..." – Neji se aproximava da garota. Tentando entender o que foi aquela explosão de sentimentalismos ou seja lá o que for vindo da morena. Nunca esperara que ela pudesse dizer algo assim. Algo tão... Não sabia dizer se era mágoa, cansaço ou apenas um desabafo. Afinal, eles eram amigos. Por mais silencioso que fosse o relacionamento dos dois, eles eram amigos. Foram anos convivendo juntos. Mas Tenten o conhecia, ela nunca reclamara por ele ser ausente ou calado em nenhum momento. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali. Provavelmente nem ela entendia. Sua face não lhe dizia nada. Não conseguiu terminar a frase, não sabia o que dizer. Sua boca gesticulava palavras que não saiam e estes gestos foram interrompidos pela voz de Tenten.

"Apenas vá Neji" – A morena virou-se, mas sentiu o braço ser puxado bruscamente. Agora sentia o corpo de Neji a centímetros do seu. Ela podia sentir a respiração do moreno sobre si. O inspirar e o soltar de ar. Ambos os olhos se encontravam. Estavam perto demais. Mais perto. E mais perto. Chocolate no leite. Leite no chocolate.

"_Por isso vamos continuar de mãos dadas_

_Sem nunca soltá-las, vamos correr em direção ao amanhã_

_Vamos cantar mais alto_

_Somos destinados ao futuro"_

**Notas da autora: **Yo minna-san, aqui foi mais um capítulo de Santuário, espero que vocês tenham gostado e que eu não tenha deixado a desejar no capítulo. Espero que não haja muitos erros, o Word sempre modifica alguma coisa e o não respeita a minha formatação, por mais que eu sempre faça revisões sempre aparece algum erro. A música deste capítulo é "Place to try" do anime Naruto. Bom, este capítulo saiu bem rápido porque quando postei o primeiro eu já o tinha parcialmente pronto, portanto, provavelmente eu vá demorar um pouco para postar o terceiro uma vez que ainda não comecei a escrevê-lo. Apenas tenho algumas idéias.

**Resposta às reviews:**

**Juliana: **Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo. Espero que eu não tenha deixado a desejar no modo como as coisas ocorreram neste capítulo e que eu também não tenha deixado a desejar na escrita. Gostou do momento NejiTen?

**Jujurego: **Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto você gostou do capítulo anterior. Espero que você continue seguindo a estória, acontecerão coisas interessantíssimas no decorrer dela.

**Wonderje: **Espero que tenha gostado n.n

Bom minna-san, obrigada por lerem mais este capítulo. Deixem **reviews**! Não dói e faz bem ao coração do autor :D


End file.
